bravefrontierrpgfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Kaiserliche Kette Johan
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 61047 |no = 1498 |element = Dunkel |rarity = Traumentwicklung |cost = 48 |maxlv = 150 |basexp = 21 |gender = M |ai = 2 |description = Skilled in combat despite being a civil official, he took up arms and fought in the war for unification. As a result, the commander of the imperial guard was never hostile even when needing to rein him in, and he made substantial improvements to the nation's power. Opinions on his policies are divided, but his passionate dedication to the empire was indisputable. A true, complete unification of Elgaia might have been possible had he lived to see his ideal nation made a reality. |summon = Zurückschrecken vor Kritik ist jämmerlich. Abschaum, der der Meinung anderer zu viel Wert beimisst, kann keine Nation regieren! |fusion = Heh, du scheinst es verstanden zu haben. Dieses aufstrebende Kaiserreich beweist, dass ich recht hatte! |evolution = Mein Traum ist ewiger Wohlstand für das Kaiserreich … Ich werden den Ruhm des Kaisers mit ganz Elgaia teilen! | hp_base = 6318 |atk_base = 2359 |def_base = 2413 |rec_base = 1936 | hp_lord = 8243 |atk_lord = 2955 |def_lord = 3023 |rec_lord = 2439 | hp_anima = 9360 |rec_anima = 2141 |atk_breaker = 3253 |def_breaker = 2725 |atk_guardian = 2657 |def_guardian = 3321 | hp_oracle = 7125 |rec_oracle = 2737 | hp_bonus = 1250 |atk_bonus = 400 |def_bonus = 800 |rec_bonus = 500 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 11 |normaldc = 44 |ls = Göttliches Gesetz |lsdescription = +50 % VER, max. LP; OD-Anzeige füllt sich erheblich schneller; erlittener Schaden erhöht BB-Anzeige gewaltig und kann LP wiederherstellen |lsnote = Füllt 4-7 KK bei erlittenen Schaden, 25% Chance 25% des erlittenen Schadens zu heilen & 20% OD Steigerung der OD-Füllrate |es = Perfektionismus |esitem = |esdescription = Schützt vor VER-ignorierenden Effekten; 2 Runden lang Schadensverringerung, wenn erlittener Schaden einen bestimmten Wert überschreitet |esnote = 25% Schadensreduktion nach 5000 erlittenen Schaden |bb = Schlangengebilde der Leere |bbdescription = 16er-Dunkelkombo gegen alle Feinde; erhöht OD-Füllrate 3 Runden lang erheblich; erlittener Schaden füllt BB-Anzeige 3 Runden lang erheblich; 1 Runde lang 50 % Schadensverringerung |bbnote = Füllt 4-7 KK bei erlittenen Schaden, 20% Steigerung der OD-Füllrate |bbtype = Offense |bbgauge = 35-26 |bbhits = 16 |bbaoe = A |bbdc = 16 |bbmultiplier = 340 |sbb = Dekret des Eroberers |sbbdescription = Mächtige 20er-Dunkelkombo gegen alle Feinde; erhöht OD-Füllrate 3 Runden lang erheblich; erhöht KK-Wirkung 3 Runden lang gewaltig; erlittener Schaden füllt BB-Anzeige 3 Runden lang erheblich und 1 Runde lang 50 % Schadensverringerung |sbbnote = Füllt 4-7 KK bei erlittenen Schaden, 20% Steigerung der OD-Füllrate & 50% Steigerung der KK-Wirkung |sbbtype = Offense |sbbgauge = 37-28 |sbbhits = 20 |sbbaoe = A |sbbdc = 20 |sbbmultiplier = 500 |ubb = Schicksal der Ewigkeit |ubbdescription = Gewaltige 22er-Dunkelkombo gegen alle Feinde; erhöht 2 Runde lang OD-Füllrate enorm; 3 Runden lang 75 % Schadensverringerung; erlittener Schaden füllt 3 Runden lang BB-Anzeige enorm |ubbnote = Füllt 50 KK bei erlittenen Schaden BC & 300% Steigerung der OD-Füllrate |ubbtype = Offense |ubbgauge = 30 |ubbhits = 22 |ubbaoe = A |ubbdc = 22 |ubbmultiplier = 1300 |dreamskill1_cat = Werte-Erhöhung |dreamskill1_1_sp = 20 |dreamskill1_1_desc = +50 % VER |dreamskill1_1_note = |dreamskill1_2_sp = 10 |dreamskill1_2_desc = +20 % VER und max. LP |dreamskill1_2_note = |dreamskill1_3_sp = 10 |dreamskill1_3_desc = Erhöht VER im Verhältnis, wie niedrig verbleibende LP sind |dreamskill1_3_note = +0.5% Steigerung pro 1% verlorene LP, 50% Steigerung insgesamt bei 0% LP |dreamskill2_cat = BB-Anzeige |dreamskill2_1_sp = 10 |dreamskill2_1_desc = Erhöht BB-Anzeige jede Runde |dreamskill2_1_note = Füllt 3 KK |dreamskill3_cat = LP-Aufladung |dreamskill3_1_sp = 10 |dreamskill3_1_desc = Erlittener Schaden kann LP leicht wiederherstellen |dreamskill3_1_note = 25% Chane 10-15% der verlorenen LP zu heilen |dreamskill4_cat = Spezial |dreamskill4_1_sp = 20 |dreamskill4_1_desc = OD-Anzeige füllt sich erheblich schneller |dreamskill4_1_note = 20% Steigerung |dreamskill4_2_sp = 30 |dreamskill4_2_desc = BB/SBB-Schadensverringerung von 50 % hält 2 Runden lang an |dreamskill4_2_note = |dreamskill4_3_sp = 20 |dreamskill4_3_desc = Verbessert die erhebliche Erhöhung der BB-Anzeige durch erlittenen Schaden durch BB/SBB |dreamskill4_3_note = +1 KK; Füllt 5-8 KK insgesamt |dreamskill4_4_sp = 40 |dreamskill4_4_desc = BB/SBB verleiht 1 Runde lang Chance auf gewaltige ANG- und VER-Verringerung |dreamskill4_4_note = 30% Chance gegnerischen Ang und Ver um 50% zu senken |dreamskill4_5_sp = 40 |dreamskill4_5_desc = BB/SBB fügt Angriffen 3 Runden lang Chance auf ANG-, VER-Verringerung für 1 Runde hinzu |dreamskill4_5_note = 20% Chance gegnerischen Ang und Ver um 20% zu senken |evofrom = 61046 |evointo = |howtoget = |notes = |addcat = Sieger von Randall |addcatname = Johan2 }}